This invention relates to a protective film assembly, and is more particularly concerned with a layer of protective film made of polyethylene or similar material, adapted to cover and protect the surface of a substrate, such as a mirror. The protective film assembly is designed to be easily and readily removed from the surface of the substrate.
It is essential that various products, for example reflective substrates used as mirrors and adapted for installation in women's cosmetic compacts, mirrored dental and surgical instruments, and similar devices, be protected during the product's assembly and packaging. Otherwise, the reflective surface could become scratched or marred in some manner. In the past, various methods have been used to protect the substrate, including by placing various protective coverings over the substrate during manufacture and assembly of the product, and storage awaiting use. It is known that one quick and efficient method of protecting such substrates is to apply a thin sheet or film of polyethylene or similar substance on the reflective surface of the substrate during manufacture and assembly of the product. The advantages of using relatively thin polyethylene include having the substrate effectively protected, while providing a protective assembly which does not interfere with the manufacturing and assembly of the product. The drawbacks, however, include the fact that these prior art protective films are often extremely difficult to remove from the substrate in order to use the product. This is because the polyethylene film is in close contact with the substrate, either by the film being pressure sensitive to allow for adhesion or because of an adhesive substance applied between the substrate and the protective film assembly.
For example, during the assembly of women's cosmetic compacts, the reflective substrate, usually comprised of a vacuum plated polycarbonate, acrylic, or similar substance, is ordinarily covered with the protective film and then cut to the desired size so that the reflective substrate component of the compact already includes the film assembly thereon to protect the component during assembly. The reflective substrate component is then inserted into and received within the body portion of the compact. Before or after the reflective substrate is inserted into the compact, the edges thereof are somewhat inaccessible and, therefore, it is extremely difficult to remove the protective film from the substrate. Even in other, similar applications in which the edges of the substrate are readily accessible, the adhering of the protective film assembly to the substrate makes it very difficult to remove the film assembly therefrom. To-date, no known methods integral to the substrate itself are known, which enable the ready removal of the film assembly from the substrate. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages previously discussed by providing an apparatus for efficiently and easily removing the protective film assembly from the substrate, even when the edges of the substrate are not readily accessible.